


Be Mine

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver don't have anything planned for Valentine's Day. It's just supposed to be a normal day, when Oliver surprises Connor with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on Tumblr and fell in love. It's super cute, I love fluff, and I love the idea of them doing cute coupley things while still declaring 'we aren't dating.' Enjoy!  
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

Valentine's Day was never a holiday that Connor liked or even looked forward to. It was sappy, and just an excuse for couples to act even more gushy than they normally did. And "couples" wasn't a thing that Connor did. The idea of commitment was terrifying and horrific. After so long of just doing what he wanted, and not making a conscious effort to "settle down" with an actual boyfriend, he just grew to detest the idea even more. That is, until Oliver. They weren't dating. They weren't boyfriends. They never determined what they were. They were a possible something. Connor didn't know what that something was, but until then, he wanted to stick around.

They were still seeing each other without really "seeing" each other. A few times during the week, they would get together--usually at Oliver's apartment--and have dinner and watch a movie or play some video games. That was the routine. It wasn't anything spectacular, but Connor always looked forward to the days where he went over to Oliver's. And today, Valentine's Day, wasn't supposed to be any different. Only it was different. Oliver had texted Connor, telling him to meet him at the Starbucks on 2nd by the park. When Connor read the message, he was confused at first, but decided to not question it. Getting coffee wasn't a spectacular thing. It was coffee. Coffee was fine.

Connor decided to walk to Starbucks, it being close to his apartment, there was no sense in driving. The chilly weather, and faint snow made him justify bundling up. He always got cold easily, even as a kid. His mom would always scold him, telling him to dress warmly, but he would just be defiant and refuse, only to regret the decision in the end. He would shiver and blow on his hands, covering his face in an attempt to keep warm. But he wasn't going to do that today. Even Oliver has scolded him for not dressing warm enough. He slipped on his favorite black coat and a scarf, staring intently at the gloves on his dresser, contemplating. He probably didn't need them. It wasn't that cold out, and if it did get cold, then he could just put his hands in his pocket. He gave the gloves a once over one more time before deciding to ditch them.

The second he was outside, he immediately regretted the decision to leave the gloves. It was the kind of cold that cut through your layers. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued down the street. He was going to be late if he didn't just go now, it didn't matter. The entire walk was sickening. Gold lights were strung up on trees and street lights, illuminating the sidewalk in a soft glow, the snow practically glimmering as it fell from the sky. Couples clung to one another, passing Connor, laughing to each other. Their arms were completely intertwined, and beaming smiled planted on their doofy faces. A part of Connor hoped that he would never be like that. It was gross. At the same time, though, the thought of being like that with Oliver didn't sound that bad.

Connor quickly approached the coffee shop, eager to get inside. A man was standing just outside the door, staring down at his phone. Connor would've ignored him, but the green and yellow hat on his head, and round glasses were unmistakable. His breath caught in his throat when Oliver glanced up, smiling at him. What the hell is this? Connor shook off the worry and fright that had been building up inside him, offering Oliver a smile in return. "Hey." Connor greeted calmly once they were standing next to each other.

"Hey." Oliver replied.

"So, decided to switch up the routine?" Connor asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he motioned towards the shop behind them.

"Well, I know we said we weren't going to do anything big, but I thought it would be nice to do something." Oliver explained, before shuffling the two of them inside. The smell of coffee hit Connor the second the door opened. Delicious scents combined, making them unrecognizable. The heat and warmth of the indoors made Connor want to peel off the coat and scarf, but Oliver leaned over to mutter, "Leave it on, we'll be going back out." Connor just nodded, as they approached the register to order. "I'll take a hazelnut macchiato." Oliver said, digging in his pocket for his wallet. Before paying, he turned to Connor. "You can order, I'm paying for the both of us." Connor's face burned, and not just from the warmth that was radiating inside.

"Uh, okay. I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino." he spoke softly. Oliver paid for the two of them, then walked over to the pick up counter. Connor followed close behind."So... what did you have planned?" Connor asked, standing close to Oliver.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Oliver remarked cheekily before picking up his drink as it was placed in front of him. He offered a "thank you" before heading for the exit. Connor grabbed his own drink, catching up to Oliver. As the door opened, the chill and coolness hit them hard, Connor immediately grateful for the hot drink in his hands. He glanced over at Oliver, who was wearing gloves, and mentally scolded himself for not dressing warmer. 

Oliver went straight for the crosswalk, not wasting a moment in crossing the street while the light signalling them to walk was still blinking. "I thought we could just walk through the park, enjoy it out here. Even though it's cold, it's still nice to get out." he explained, taking a hesitant drink of his coffee. A warm sigh of contentment came from him, causing Connor to shiver at the sound. 

"Yeah, it's nice." Connor replied, taking a careful drink of his own beverage. He was more or less following Oliver, but couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Oliver was taking them on a walk through the park. A lightly snow-covered trail was carved out between a line of trees strung with the same golden lights on the street. It was nice.

They walked side by side, each taking periodic sips from their drinks. Connor shoved one of his hands into his pocket, the chilly air stinging his exposed fingers. A few couples had passed them, giggling and tangled in each other. Connor cleared his throat before taking another drink. Oliver had gone quiet which was slightly disconcerting. Was this a date? Was it just a thing? Connor couldn't say. He was clueless. "So, how was work today?" It was a safe question to ask, Connor thought. He turned to Oliver, the man had his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Oh, it was alright. It was kind of annoying to walk into the office to see all the red and balloons and flowers and shit that people had gotten for one another. And then my desk was empty. I never really liked Valentine's Day. It's useless unless you have someone to spend it with." Oliver's cheeks tinted a bright pink that Connor knew wasn't from the cold. Useless unless you have someone to spend it with... The words resonated in Connor's mind over and over again. Was Oliver saying that today wasn't useless because he was with Connor? Were they spending it together? Or was this just a possible thing? Connor's brain had been wracking over what they were for several weeks, so what was this? Was it a date? And if it was, did he want it to be a date? Yes. He did. He liked Oliver and wanted to spend time with him. 

"Yeah, I never really liked it either. It was always too mushy for my taste... but, it is nice to be able to spend it with someone." Connor's voice was quiet and low, almost embarrassed of what he was saying. Oliver didn't respond, instead just took another drink before turning to enter the gazebo that had appeared on their right. Situated on the far side of the gazebo was a small bench, just barely big enough for two. A man outside was strumming carefully along to an acoustic, the case held open for people passing to drop some spare change. Oliver settled down on the bench, patting the side to signal Connor to sit beside him. For several minutes, they didn't speak. The only sounds were the guitar, the faint laughter of people that had walked by, and the occasional sip of coffee. Connor clutched his coffee with both hands, desperately trying to warm his hands. He was about to take another drink when Oliver's voice caught him off guard.

"You should have worn gloves, you know." The words surprised Connor. Although he wasn't that surprised because Oliver had called him out on his not dressing warm enough before. It wasn't new.

"Oh... yeah, I know. I--I don't know why I didn't." Connor replied, keeping his head down. An exasperated sigh escaped Oliver's lips as he quickly tore his gloves off his hands. He snatched Connor's coffee from his hands, making Connor's hands ache for warmth. The coffees were placed on the floor in front of them before Oliver took Connor's hands in his. He carefully slid the gloves onto Connor's hands, seeming to take his time doing so. Connor's lips parted as he stared down at the contact between them. Their thighs were touching. Their hands were touching. As his eyes trailed upwards, he was taken aback by how close Oliver's face was, too. He gulped heavily before looking back down at their hands.

"There." Oliver commented, once the gloves were completely on Oliver's hands. He was just about to reach down to gather their drinks before freezing in place. The action confused Connor. Just as he was about to say something, a pair of warm hands were on his face, and Oliver's lips were pressed tightly to his. Connor made a soft noise of surprise, but didn't protest. He melted into the kiss, deciding to take what he could get because this didn't happen as often as he would have liked. Oliver's lips seemed to fit perfectly against his own, he wanted it to last forever. Oliver must have gotten caught up in himself, because next thing he knew, his tongue was dragging across Connor's bottom lip. Connor's lips parted instinctively, but Oliver quickly pulled away. His eyes stayed fixed on Connor's, his mouth hanging open. "I--I'm sorry." Oliver muttered quickly before handing Connor his coffee.

"Oliver, it--it's okay." Connor remarked, clutching the coffee tightly. His hands were warm, thanks to the gloves. Oliver's gloves. Oliver's gloves that he had sacrificed for the sake of Connor being warm instead of himself. It was such a simple gesture, but it made Connor's heart burn and ache.

"We--us... whatever this is--we're not dating." Oliver seemed to protest, declaring his stance.

"I know." Connor replied quietly, giving Oliver a sideways glance, only to see that the man was looking back at him. Connor's face burned, knowing that he was blushing. Oliver flashed him a smile, shaking his head. Connor knew that look. The 'we aren't together, but I still really like you and want to spend time with you' look. He knew he must have been showing it, too, because he couldn't contain the smile he gave Oliver. They weren't dating. They were something. And whatever that something was, Connor liked it. And he wanted to see where it would go from there.


End file.
